starlune_peninsulafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet (Chapters 12-15)
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter Twelve: A Meeting With Vincent The group had just entered Draginic Forest when they encountered a startled guard who screamed “VINCENT, A TIGER MAGE IS TRYING TO THRO……..” Torang then choked him. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by a bunch of dragonkind youths, and Vincent said: “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Katzu, and Tor-.” Torang cut him off. “Greetings, now leave before we blast you off.” ' '“Yeah! We’ll definitely beat you! We’ll beat you so much you’ll be beat and will never come back!” Zenphyr tried, Vincent unamused. “Dude, don’t be too excited and dorky.” said Rey. “Hey! He’s trying to kill us!” Zenphyr replied, “ENOUGH! Now, let me speak of my deal, or else Mogis will turn you to stone and Garmoege will throw you in my dungeon. Everyone hushed themselves, besides Katzu who said “Hey Mogis” Vincent was satisfied anyways. “Now. So, my deal is that you hand over the anthropomorphic wolf and Syyndor and Torang join, in exchange for the safety of THOSE creatures.” he pointed at Katzunova and Zenphyr, which replied by glaring at him. ' '“Hey! Don’t look down on us, I beat Mogis! I can take down all of you!!!” Katzu said “You were more powerful than me, until I was given a little dose of Spectral Dragon Blood, which makes me your equal, Katzunova.” Mogis replied calmly. “Alright, give us some time to decide.” Torang gestured for everyone to huddle up and put a shielding and sound proof potion on the ground. “Alright guys, we’re outnumbered. How bout, we agree to do what he does, and make a plan?” Everyone agreed and started plotting. Katzu sprouted a stick and pulled it out of his sleeve, drawing in the dirt. ' '“So, the answer is simple. Me and Zenphyr are perfectly safe, so let’s just surprise them and run.” Katzu said. “Maybe we should make it legit by pledging loyalty, but in a sarcastic voice so it doesn’t count, so that Vincent is fooled?” Torang said, with a hint of hope in her voice. “Perfect.” said Syyndor. “What about me?” Rey had a worried expression. “We’ll come fetch you when Katzu and Zenphyr locate you.” Then she explained a wonderful plan, for all of them to hear. “Fine, we’ll go as long as Zenphyr and Katzu stay with us.” Syyndor replied, crossing his arms. Torang grinned and sliced her staff through the shield and it dissolves into dust. ''' '''Katzu had a creepy smile on his face, staring directly at Mogis. “We’ll do it.” Torang and Syyndor confirmed. Vincent’s eyes twitched in satisfaction. “Oh, and why is that?” “Well, you’re going to catch us at some point. Might as well now. Plus, I bet you have that Forgetting Potion ingredients and recipe for me?” Torang replied, and Vincent nodded. He ordered his guards to stay behind them to watch them, and they headed towards Vincent’s Mansion. ''' '''Katzu and Zenphyr got a comfy two master bedrooms on the 40th floor. The building has 100 floors. While Katzu was in the room, he secretly activated Fairy Tale. “Here are your rooms, now enjoy.” Vincent smiled slyly, closing the door and slamming it shut. Quickly, Katzunova rushed to the door and examined the door. He pulled the doorknob. “Oh phew, it’s unlocked.” Katzu sighed in relief. Vincent overheard them. “Of course it is, we must gain trust to become good friends.” Vincent replied cheerfully. “Something’s fishy…” Katzu narrowed his eyes at Vincent, who was strolling away. “Wait, Vincent can I ask you a question?” Katzu shouted. “Why did you order the death of Glycon and Gorinth?” ' '“Well, I supposed we are friends now, and of course it was because Torang was hanging out with them too much! and Glycon would act too freely It was her fault in the end though...!” “So… it’s Torangs fault.” Katzu confirmed. ' '“Well, they're not ACTUALLY dead. I just, you know. Took them away from her. Made her independant and coldhearted to strangers. I just put their statues in the prison. You didn’t KNOW I can shape this universe? I RULE this world. Everything is under MY control!” Vincent laughed. Katzu gasped. I must demand answers from Torang now! Everything is so confusing... Chapter Thirteen: Something Fishy… Or Was It Just Katzu’s Cooking? “YOU LIAR!!” Katzunova screamed at the Tigeric mage. “It’s all your fault!” “Wha-” Torang said, a sandwich falling out of her mouth “He died because of you!” Katzu yelled at her, crumbling into tears “ WHY!!!” “You mean Glycon!?!” Torang asked, “I guess Vincent did not tell you the whole truth, because I was his friend, but it was my fault, because I, believing Vincent was my friend, led him there, and he ordered Mogis to turn them into stone” Syyndor walked in and asked a pretty familiar question “Are you okay?” “NO!!!!! It’s your fault too, you knew him, yet you did not defend him!” Katzu shouted “LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!” Vincent watched all of this with a smile, but unbeknownst to him, the real one’s smiling were Torang, Syyndor and Katzunova, laughing at their trick, Vincent really did think the world was in the palm of his hand, and he was going to learn how wrong he was the hard way. Their plan was foolproof, and now it was time for stage two, which would happen as soon as Torang and the others were ‘gone’. Chapter Fourteen: Or Was It Thirteen? Huh. The group of four creatures all gathered in Katzunova’s room. “Huh. Yours looks.. Bigger and grander..” Zenphyr mumbled, gazing around the master bedroom. ''' '''Katzu blew a raspberry and turned to Torang. “Did Vincent REALLY turn the dragon and dragonkind to stone ‘cause of you’??” Torang cringed and calmed herself down. “More or less.” Katzunova was, of course still dissatisfied with her answer. “Hey, wanna see something?” Torang asked Katzu, shuffling through her bag. “Here.” she handed Katzunova a short sword engraved with the words: ‘Glycon’. The handle of the sword was embedded with Glycon’s green and blue scales, in a pattern along with emeralds and sapphires. Katzunova gasped, gently taking the fine blade wrapped in silk cloth. Torang grinned, and snapped her fingers. ' '''The blade set on fire and Katzunova screamed, dropping it on the ground and glaring at Torang. She replied with a shrug and gestured for him to pick it up again. Katzu cautiously walked towards the shortsword and picked it up. It did nothing, but then a loud explosion noise sounded, and the blade had revealed a mini-hologram of Glycon, grinning at Katzu. “Hello, my young student.” the mini dragon gave a smile that shone all his teeth. ' '“OH MY LORD!!!! YOU’RE ALIVE??” Katzu shrieked in joy. “Well, not exactly… But kinda.” He said “This is a message for you if anything ever happened to me: remember to always follow your heart, and have a good fight from time to time.” Katzunava was crying by now. He wiped up his tears. “Alright, let’s do this Torang.” ' '''He ordered, “Zenphyr, freeze Vincent and grab the keys. Tell us when you are done.” The time powered juvenile nodded and rushed away. Torang’s eyes shone with pride and gave him a belt of potions, which Katzunova gratefully took. Syyndor and Torang ran out of the mansion to help the others evacuate, and Rey huddled up in Syyndor’s mind. Katzu sat by the staircase, waiting for Zenphyr to confirm he had frozen Vincent. Five minutes later, Zenphyr ran downstairs with his keys with Mogis after him, because he forgot to freeze him. “HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME!!!!!!!” the clock man screeched “Mogis, come over here and die!” Katzu said “Oh and Glycon, Gorinth, I guess you are free now, courtesy of Fairy Tale.” He finished as both of the black statues rose from the ground filled with life once again, and the building rumbled from the set Fire Shade Explosion that Torang and Syyndor had cast on the balcony. Katzu quickly grabbed Gorinth and Glycon’s claws, and threw a teleportation potion Torang had given him. He made a vulture screech, as that was the code for ‘EVACUATE’. ' '''The mansion crumbled and collapsed, leaving all of Vincent’s followers surrounding him. Septimus stepped in front of him. “Why hello, LORD. Or should I say now, PEASANT.” the Dragonkind smiled evilly at him. “You think I was loyal to you all along? HA! I worked my way up, many years of hard work, to gain your trust and find my way to second-in-command! You fool. I CONTROl this island, not YOU. You’re NOTHING now. GUARDS! Throw him into the sea!!” he ordered, cackling. ' '''“Good bye, VINCENT. Or rather, GOOD RIDDANCE!” the dragonkind guards filed into the clearing, even the Reaper agreed. Vincent’s eyes twitched as he was pulled away off the cliff. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” And then there was a splash. A loud splash of dread and hate. "We still have Mogis to fight." Katzu said to the others. “No we don’t.” Torang pointed to the stone turning wizard being thrown into the sea as well. Septivian turned his attention to Katzunova and the others. “Now, I cleared that MAGGOT out of the way, so how about a deal? I shall not bother you if you do not bother me. We shall live and survive far away from each other, not allies, not enemies.” ' '“Fine.” Torang replied, gathering her items and loading up her cart. Katzunova looked weak and pale, from using so much mana. He let go of Gorinth and Glycon’s claws, then he thumped against the ground. Torang shrieked and rushed over, and started to punch his shoulder lightly. “OWW!!!! GEEZ! I’m just tired! Lemme.. Sleep….” and then the Plantedor zoned off. Then, when he had regained his energy, he had an idea. Syyndor looked on happily as everybody reunited and stuff, but he still felt empty. His mother was nowhere to be found. He knelt down, and gently buried the pearl, his most prized possession. Through tears, he said, “I let you go, I let you go.” Katzunova quickly planted a small seed, and placed a leaf of the plant on his head on it, a rose and a very small piece of bark. After that, he collapsed, without breathing anymore. “Katzu? Katzu! KATZU!!!!!!!!!!” Torang shrieked in a mix of fury and sadness. Zenphyr started to cry. The plant sprouted, and a mouth and eyes formed. It’s petals became ears. “Why, hello!” Katzu’s voice peeped. Torang’s eyes flickered over to the little flower, with the same green eyes. “Katzu?” she asked, “You’re.. A plant?”. ' '“Why yes I am!” Katzunova squeaked ï can also become a fairy", Torang was in shock. Then she looked over to Glycon and Gorinth. “GORINTH! GLYCON!!! I missed you so much!” she cried, “Who are you? We were never friends with a Tigeric..” they replied. Then, she passed out. “Okay…. Um…” Zenphyr said, with some confusion. "It was a fairy technique I learned, too bad I look like one now." The tiny Katzu said. ' '“Actually, I best be going now. I have some unattended business.” And with that, Syyndor, with Rey in his head, flew off into the sky. Katzu blinked. "Now, what would you like for lunch?” Torang woke up back again. “Wha??? WHAT!??!?!?!? KATZU!?!?! YOU DOWN GRADED YOURSELF.. TO A PLANT?!!??!?!?” she yelled, in rage and confusion. ' '“I didn’t have enough mana within me, and magic plants take very little mana so…” Katzu replied coolly, but Torang was grabbing her top fur and screaming. “MAYBE WHEN I REGAIN MY MANA I CAN BECOME A REAL KATZU AGAIN?” Katzunova tried out, screaming over Torang’s screeching. “Ugh. Fine. But if you do something bad like this again, I’m watering you with my pee.” Chapter Fifteen: Happy Ending? Crappy Ending? “Alright, we’re home.” Torang called to the rest, as they crawled inside the huge tree house. The Tigeric mage walked up the stairs and climbed the ladder, staring at Syyndor’s hollow and empty crystal shack. I should have been more grateful to him, he did help out with lots. She unfolded the scrap of paper labeled: ‘Permanent Forgetting Potion Recipe: by Syyndor.’ ' '''She blinked a bit in sadness, and carried herself back to her room. Torang gathered up her ingredients and began to mash up the Azulia powder. Then she poured in some Az-Jen blood, and mixed it, stirred the potion with a birch stick. “Alright.. Last step.” She pulled out some of her fur and dropped it in the mixture, then filled it into a potion jar. She lifted up the glass to take a sip, and then the door burst open. ' '''“TORANG!!!!! KATZU IS BITING ME!!!!!!!!!!!” Zenphyr cried, a tiny teeth mark on his hand. “Well, what do you expect? He’s a DRAGONseed plant!” she snapped, continuing to lift up the potion. “Hey.. What are you drinking?” The time controlling creature asked her, confused. “Um… Azulia… Juice?” she replied sheepishly. “Then why is it blood-red?” “Um.. NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.” Then she urged him out of the room and slammed the door shut. She continued to sip it, and then Katzu came in, flying around in the fairy version of him. She spat it out, on the ground. “Katzu! Geez!” She scolded him. Katzu flew around the pot and took a deep whiff of the potion, immediately having a memory of it. “Wait.. A FORGETTING POTION?? TORANG ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!” Katzu screamed, and Torang looked between the dragonseed, and the potion. “Um.. Yes?” Katzunova sighed. “Well. One last goodbye?” Torang nodded, and gave him a hug. "No!!! Torang you can't forget about everything. This is who you are, look around the people here are your friends!!"Katzu shouted with Zenphyr. “Eh. Gorinth and Glycon don’t remember me, Syyndor and Rey left, and you downgraded yourself.” she guessed, and then quickly swallowed the mixture and passed out on the floor, thumping against the ground. ' '"Well then, I guess all the fighting and friends are over.." Katzu whispered to himself. "Goodbye Zenphyr, but I want a fun life, a chance to fight. I will miss you." He left, crying up the mountain, to start a new life in the wilderness, and returned to his body, because now he had enough mana. Glycon saw him walk out the door, and followed him. ''' '''Gorinth grabbed his battle weapons and tagged along. The three walked into the deep forest, back to their old cave. Before he left, Katzu left Zenphyr with a little plant chain. Category:Books